Crépuscule
by jememj
Summary: Un amour passionnel, un mariage de rêve, un fossé qui se crée, un mal d'amour, un mal être et puis finalement un choix à faire!
1. New York to Paris

**DISCLAIMER** : J'ai emprunté à la FOX et au show Glee deux personnages pour les amener dans un dramatique voyage de mon cru, auquel je vous convie. Prenez place à bord si le périple vous tente et gardez en tête que la destination finale n'a pas été convenue.

Le voyage se fera en 6 étapes! Prière d'attacher vos ceintures.

* * *

><p><strong>Etape 1: New-York to Paris!<strong>

* * *

><p>« L'embarquement pour le vol 5369 à destination de Paris se fera porte 2. Je répète, le vol 5369 New-York - Paris se fera porte 2, » fit la voix féminine, froide et nasillarde dans l'aéroport presque vide de New York - La Guardia.<p>

Quinze ans plus tard et rien ou peu avait changé, constatai-je. Bien sur, les designs avaient évolué. Les couleurs gaies, rouge, vert pomme, bleu turquoise avaient pris l'ascendant sur les couleurs neutres d'autrefois et le résultat en était bien plus agréable. Les bornes d'accès à internet étaient désormais sans restriction et permettaient de rester en contact plus facilement avec ses proches ou son travail, tout dépendait de vos priorités. Les noms des diverses boutiques avaient changé, bien que les produits proposés restaient les mêmes. Les indémodables besoins du voyageur pris à court par le temps : parfums, confiseries pour tous âges, vêtements chic ou sport, accessoires en tous genres, demandez et vous trouverez !

Les grandes enseignes avaient survécues, preuve que les géants de l'industrie gardaient leurs mains de fer sur les affaires, malgré les successions de crises économiques qui avaient frappé le monde en général. Le monde n'avait pas vraiment changé, il s'était juste adapté tant bien que mal, se refusant à réagir et à mettre en marche des révolutions concrètes et de fond. Pour preuve, les fast-foods avaient toujours pignon sur rue et les voitures qui n'utilisaient pas des dérivés du pétrole se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Le seul qui semblait avoir changé dans ce tourbillon d'envergure international et prit un coup de vieux, c'était moi, pauvre être humain qui ne pouvait rien pour lutter contre le tic-tac du sablier du temps, qui commençait désormais à laisser derrière quelques séquelles.

Prenant ma valise à main, je me dirigeais docilement vers la porte 2 en attendant l'annonce qui m'indiquerait que la classe affaire était prête à embarquer. Fatigué, les épaules tendues, la nuque raide, je rêvais d'une nuit longue et sereine dans un lit douillet, tout en sachant que mon souhait n'allait pas se réaliser de sitôt. Premièrement parce que le sommeil me fuyait, comme un mari qui éviterait son amante depuis que sa femme soupçonnait quelques anguilles sous roche. Mon corps, lui, me réclamait ses heures de répit chaque jour mais désormais seul l'aide de puissants somnifères me permettait un repos de qualité médiocre mais un repos tout de même.

La seconde raison était pour moi, la moins évidente à accepter parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit qui me fut désormais accueillant et je ne me voyais nullement m'y installer pour le moment…et peut-être n'aurais plus jamais la chance de m'y rallonger, à vrai dire. Pourtant le lit existait encore. Il était fait en chêne, un bois solide qui avait abrité des nuits passionnées et mouvementées, sans un grincement, sans un craquement. Il était souvent couvert de draps de soie, quelques fois de couleur bleu nuit, quelque fois noir, et pour les grandes occasions en rouge sang ou bordeaux. Sur le sol, on pouvait souvent y trouver les nombreux coussins qui étaient dans la journée, placés soigneusement sur le lit mais qui une fois la nuit venue, représentaient les derniers remparts à des escapades nocturnes.

Chassant de ma tête cette vision qui me rendait nostalgique, je vérifiais l'heure sur la montre qui ornait mon poignée. Dernier cadeau en date de mon époux, offert six jours après mon anniversaire qu'il avait totalement oublié, jusqu'à ce que n'arrive le cadeau de ses propres parents à mon intention. Pourtant j'étais là, dans cet aéroport, à presque minuit, sortant toutes les minutes mon téléphone entièrement tactile, et dont le nombre de fonctionnalités semblait s'élever chaque jour à l'infini pour la modique somme de quelques centimes de dollars ou d'euros ou de yens de la poche de mon jean Levis, le fixant avec espoir et angoisse en espérant y voir apparaitre un numéro. Le sien. Malheureusement, il resta silencieux.

J'entendis bientôt l'appel qui m'indiquait de me mettre en file afin de composter mon billet. Je balayai du regard mon environnement et poussant un léger soupir, je dépassai l'hôtesse d'accueil au sourire standardisé avant de me diriger vers le couloir qui me conduirait à l'air Bus A 330 à destination de la ville la plus romantique au monde. Quelques magazines offerts, des recommandations sur les précautions à tenir en cas de problèmes et l'avion décolla. Je n'avais jamais aimé ce moment et je m'agrippai comme à une bouée de sauvetage à mon siège en respirant lentement et profondément.

'Relax mon cœur, tout va bien se passer, me dit une voix douce et amoureuse. Agrippe-toi à ma main et pense à notre premier baiser. Quant tu rouvriras les yeux, nous serons déjà à la bonne altitude.'

Un sourire effleura mes lèvres et je me tournais vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix, pour me retrouver confronter au vide. Ce même vide qui m'habitait, m'obsédait, me terrifiait et m'empêchait de dormir.

Comment cela avait-il pu m'arriver ? Nous arriver ? Qu'avions-nous fait de mal ? Où nous étions nous trompé, fourvoyé ? Y avait-il eu des signes précurseurs ? Les avais-je ignorés ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus respirer sans ressentir cette douleur lancinante, oppressante qui me poussait à me demander si je souhaitais vraiment continuer ? Continuer à vivre ? Continuer à respirer, continuer à espérer ? Cela valait-il le coup ? Quel sens avait ma vie ? Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais désormais !

L'hôtesse sembla remarquer mon malaise et vint prendre de mes nouvelles. Je m'empressai de la rassurer avant de me renfermer sur moi-même. Le but de se voyage était de me couper de toutes attentions, de toutes ces personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour moi et ne cessaient de me poser des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Pire, des questions que je n'avais de cesse de me poser à moi-même.

Cédant à la pression, je me décidai à prendre ces fameux cachets dont la magie fit effet rapidement puisque je me sentis me relaxer et bientôt partir pour quelques heures de sommeil sans rêve.

Je me levai six heures plus tard par l'odeur du café que l'on servait pour le petit déjeuner, m'indiquant que nous allions atterrir dans un peu moins d'une heure. J'optai pour un café noir et me forçai à avaler un bout de la brioche qui m'était offerte. Le couple devant moi se murmurait à l'oreille des mots tendres, pensais-je et malgré moi, je fus propulsé quinze années en arrière où j'avais été à leur place, amoureux transis de l'homme à qui je venais de dire oui. Nous avions échangé nos vœux la veille au cours d'une cérémonie riche en émotions et en diverses surprises que nos amis nous avaient concoctées. La plus belle nuit de ma vie !

Quinze ans plus tard, le moi vieilli, décrépi et amaigri refaisait le même parcours, reproduisait dans les moindres détails ce voyage, cette lune de miel. Tentative désespérée qui portait la délicate odeur de l'espoir d'un renouveau, de l'émergence de la lumière d'un nouveau départ.

J'avais posé mes cartes sur la table et misé gros. C'était quitte ou double, pas d'échappatoire, ni de précaution prise. Je sortais le grand jeu. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre car d'une certaine manière je m'étais déjà perdu en route. Il s'agissait de savoir si ma route allait s'arrêter là ou si j'avais devant moi encore un bout de chemin à parcourir.

Je serai fixé dans cinq jours, quand il se présenterait ou pas devant moi, à l'endroit où nous nous étions prêtés serment la toute première fois, à l'abri des regards, avec pour seul témoin, la lune et les étoiles. Simple promesse que nous serions toujours là, l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et les mains tremblantes, perdus dans les méandres des comparaisons de ce que j'avais espéré de ma vie et de ce que j'en avais obtenu. Reconnecté à la réalité par la voix du commandant de bord qui nous annonçait le début de la descente sur la capitale française, j'attachai et ajustai ma ceinture de sécurité et prit un chewing-gum à la menthe que je m'efforçai de mastiquer lentement, en adressant pour la première fois depuis très longtemps une prière.

Une prière contenant une demande simple, directe et sans ambigüité.

_**Aidez-moi !**_

* * *

><p>Première escale pour vous humbles voyageurs. Nous repartirons vendredi pour la prochaine étape. Je vous remercie d'avoir choisi Air Crépuscule et espère que la première partie vous a plu.<p>

Bien à vous. Le commandant de bord. ;D


	2. Paris, ville de l'amour

**DISCLAIMER** : Ne possède pas les personnages mais l'histoire en revanche est mienne.

Bienvenue à vous voyageur aventureux, pour la deuxième partie de notre périple. Prenez place à bord et gardez en tête que la destination finale n'a pas été convenue. Nous vous prions de garder vos ceintures attachées durant la totalité du voyage. Merci d'avance.

**Etape 2 : Paris, ville de l'amour**

Le premier visage de Paris est celui de l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. Froid, impersonnel. Et puis c'est le choc, le choc culturel, le choc des personnalités. Les français sont pour moi des êtres fascinants. Ils ont en eux un mélange unique de fierté et d'un sentiment de supériorité qui peuvent les pousser au sommet et les faire briller quasiment au firmament aussi bien chez nous que chez eux, ou encore les mener bruyamment vers la plus grande humiliation sur la place publique. Ils ne font rien à moitié, ni l'amour, ni l'amitié, ni les affaires. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que nous apprécions tant leurs films et leurs arts, mon époux et moi.

Le cinéma et le théâtre sont pour nous une véritable passion. Nous avions au cours de nos nombreuses recherches, découvert de petits bijoux dans la vidéothèque française qui était non loin du quartier italien dans la ville de New York où nous vivions. J'ai toujours grandement apprécié le fait qu'ils revendiquent leur vision du cinéma comme un art avant toute chose et non comme une autre surproduction qu'affectionne tant notre société de consommation de masse. En cela la Grande-Bretagne qui partage cette vision en y ajoutant sa pointe d'humour noire à laquelle est mêlée une noix de nonchalance, compte un grand nombre d'auteurs, d'acteurs et de films parmi nos grands favoris. Nous nous retrouvions quelques fois pendant des heures immergés dans la magie européenne, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alors oui, Charles de Gaulle n'avait pas le chic des aéroports américains mais il compensait cela grandement par l'ambiance chaude où senteur et musique se rejoignaient harmonieusement. Je souris pour la première fois depuis longtemps quand mes narines humèrent les bonnes odeurs de la pâtisserie et boulangerie purement française. J'envisageai avec délice un petit déjeuner composé d'un café torréfié accompagné de croissants au beurre et d'un petit pain au chocolat. Je salivai à l'idée de déguster ce soir une bonne soupe avant de m'attaquer à un coq au vin ou une blanquette de veau. Pour finir, une crêpe au caramel salé breton accompagné d'une boule de glace à la vanille, mon péché mignon.

'Amour, après un repas si copieux, une coupe de fruit frais, conviendrais mieux' entendis-je la voix de mon compagnon à mes oreilles et je fermai les yeux, un instant, pour maitriser au mieux ce mélange d'émotions dévastateur qui semblait vouloir s'affaisser sur mes épaules, me poussant à plier les genoux.

En les rouvrant, je vis un jeune homme en costume cravate qui portait mon nom sur un écriteau et je m'avançai vers lui. Maîtrisant désormais la langue de Molière, je sus qu'il était mon chauffeur et qu'il me conduirait à mon hôtel. Mon avion était arrivé en tout début de matinée et à 8h00, à Paris comme à New York, on restait coincé dans les embouteillages. Je me laissai aller à la redécouverte de la ville avec en fond musical, la radio Nostalgie que semblait apprécier mon chauffeur.

A 10h30, nous étions arrivés au Ritz. Situé au cœur de Paris sur l'élégante place Vendôme, l'hôtel nous avait séduits par son nom, sa renommée, sa piscine de style thermale romaine, ainsi que son plafond orné de peintures, qui était connu pour être l'un des plus beaux de la capitale. Ajoutez à cela des chambres luxueuses, décorées de manière somptueuse et surtout une salle de bains en marbre. A l'idée de nos premiers ébats dans ce cadre luxueux, nous avions réservés plus de six mois à l'avance ces deux semaines qui furent simplement magiques.

À quelques minutes de marche du Ritz, le ravissant jardin des Tuileries, qui mène au musée du Louvre, nous avait accueillis pour une première visite, un peu plus d'une semaine après notre arrivée. Nous avions eu du mal à sortir de notre chambre et encore plus à décoller nos lèvres les unes des autres pendant très longtemps.

Dire que maintenant, je ne me souvenais même plus de la dernière fois où nous avions échangé une étreinte. Quant à un moment intime, je doutais de savoir si je pouvais ne serait-ce que me souvenir de l'effet d'un tel moment. Les baisers eux, étaient courants mais restaient froids, rapides, plus reliés à une habitude qu'à une réelle envie de communiquer à l'autre son amour.

Autant dire que me retrouver seul dans cet hôtel me donnait un sentiment aigre-doux. Je me décidai après une douche bien chaude, à sortir et à redécouvrir Paris et ses merveilles. Ce périple avait de bien le fait que je n'avais pas de valise à défaire. Cela me donnait une impression de liberté, un regret de n'avoir pas eu ce type de moment dans ma jeunesse. Nous nous étions rencontrés jeunes et étant tous deux ambitieux, mon époux et moi avions travaillé d'arrache pied dès le début. Aujourd'hui, je le regrette.

Prêt à vagabonder le long des rues de Paris, je restai cependant un moment contemplatif de la chambre dans laquelle j'étais. L'idée de reprendre la même suite, ne me semblait plus si bonne. J'y étouffais et même si elle ne ressemblait en rien à mes souvenirs, elle m'écrasait par la charge émotionnelle dont elle était empreinte.

Inspirant lentement, technique universellement connu, mais qui me fut enseignée à maintes reprises dans toutes les diverses techniques de relaxation auxquelles j'avais pris part lors de mes multiples initiations allant de la sophrologie aux techniques du soleil levant, j'appuyai enfin sur la poignée de la porte et j'en franchit le seuil. Trois étages plus bas et l'éclat du soleil m'éblouit tandis que les oiseaux me chantèrent leur propre composition avec entrain. Moi, je me dirigeai vers les Champs-Elysées, le pas léger.

Il s'agissait pour moi d'une place emblématique. La première fois que j'y avais posé le pied, j'étais affolé. Mon époux et moi, nous étions retrouvés séparer et je ne savais où le trouver. J'avais bien sur oublié mon téléphone portable et je ne voulais pas retourner sur mes pas de crainte qu'il ne se décide à me chercher un peu plus loin. Et c'est ainsi que je fis connaissance avec Sandra.

Parisienne et précieuse jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, elle portait ce jour là, une robe fluide qui mettait son torse en valeur. Je lui avais saisi la main, comme poussé par une force, une attraction vers elle. Elle s'était arrêtée et j'avais été subjugué par de grand yeux verts que je ne découvris que bien plus tard, quand elle ôta ses lunettes Dior qui semblait bien trop grand pour son visage fin. Elle ressemblait à une de ces déesses de l'Antiquité, pensai-je sous le charme. J'ai encore le rouge aux joues aujourd'hui quand elle me raconte la tête de carpe que je lui avais alors présenté. Elle m'avait trouvé adorable sur le champ et je me rappelle encore de notre premier échange. Il faut dire qu'elle parlait aussi bien anglais que je parlais français.

-Can I...hum...Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Yes, yes! I just lost my husband and I can't find him. I was so entranced by Paris that…Gosh, I'm digressing once again…Well, we had kind of an agreement because he seems to think that this would happen but…Do you know where _lactedetrion_ is?

- Hum…Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire beau gosse! Souris Sandra, souris! Hum…What's your name?

-Oh my name is…Don't lose focus! My name is not important. Moi, lui dis je en pointant mon index vers ma poitrine, être…, c'était quoi le mot déjà ? Oh hé puis zut ! Moi, être lost! Cherche mari!

J'étais fier de moi à ce moment là jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à rire.

-Oh mon lapin, je n'ai aucun doute que tu trouveras une jolie petite femme ici en France et je me porte candidate bien volontiers.

Nous tournions en rond mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir m'abandonner alors j'essayais encore et encore de lui faire comprendre mon problème. Elle finit par m'offrir un café et son téléphone portable et je pus joindre mon époux. Elle avait initialement été déçue que nous soyons tous deux ensemble car nous étions deux spécimens absolument délicieux. Enfin c'est ce que je me traduisis mon époux, mais la rencontre avait été le catalyseur d'une amitié de longue date qui durait depuis. Grâce à elle, nous étions maintenant capables de nous exprimer dans la langue de l'autre sans problème. Peut-être à cause de son caractère fort, elle s'entendit tout de suite mieux avec moi et elle vint l'année suivante nous visiter. Aujourd'hui, la belle Sandra est une mère de famille comblée avec deux têtes brunes, aussi espiègle l'une que l'autre.

Le temps passa plus vite que je ne m'en rendais compte, chaque monument ravivant des souvenirs pleins de joie, de rire et de bonheur, et bientôt je dus rebrousser chemin. Je pensais que le décalage et la fatigue du voyage auraient eu raison de moi mais ce soir là, comme les précédents, rien ne vint contrer la douleur dans laquelle je survivais. Pas même les souvenirs tendres que j'avais de cette lune de miel, car il n'y avait plus aucune chaleur contre laquelle se blottir, aucun souffle haletant et rassurant, juste le bruit de mes propres reniflements dus aux larmes que je m'efforçais de retenir. Perdant une fois de plus la bataille contre moi-même, je cédai à l'appel des pilules magiques. Elles agiraient bientôt et emporteraient avec elle la peine et ma conscience.

Au point où j'en étais il ne me restait qu'une seule à chose à faire, et c'était de faire preuve de patience. Après tout le compte à rebours avait commencé : J-4 !

Je serai bientôt fixé.

* * *

><p>Seconde escale ! Appréciez-vous toujours le périple proposé ? Le cadre vous plait-il ? N'hésitez pas à laisser toutes suggestions et réactions à l'aide d'une review surtout :).<p>

Prochain rendez-vous mardi pour un voyage dans le temps où nous nous autoriserons une intrusion dans leur première nuit en tant qu'amants. D'ici là, gardez les pieds sur terre!

Bien cordialement. Votre commandant de bord.


	3. Extra souvenirs

**DISCLAIMER** : Ne possède pas les personnages mais l'histoire en revanche est mienne.

Installez-vous confortablement pour cette troisième partie de notre périple. Les consignes de sécurité restent les mêmes donc prière de garder vos ceintures attachées durant la totalité du voyage.

**Attention : ce chapitre comporte essentiellement une scène que je juge être destinée à un public majeur (+ de 18 ans), non homophobes, ouvert d'esprit et à l'aise dans ces baskets face au sexe en général. Si vous ne correspondez pas à cette description, prière de passer votre chemin. Pour ceux qui souhaitent continuer à lire l'histoire malgré tout, les chapitres à venir seront à l'image des précédents soit T rated. La lecture du chapitre 3 n'est en rien indispensable pour la bonne compréhension du texte en général! **

Pour les autres, bon voyage…

* * *

><p><strong>Etape 3 : Extra Souvenirs<strong>

* * *

><p>A mon réveil, le lendemain, ma tête me vrilla comme après une nuit à faire la gringe. Il semblait qu'un orchestre non synchronisé s'y était installé et se donnait à cœur joie dans une cacophonie qui vrillait mes tempes et les rendait douloureuses. Dans mon adolescence, les lendemains de cuite me laissaient dans le même état mais avec en prime l'estomac au bord des lèvres et le moral dans les chaussettes. Il faut dire que l'alcool avait toujours eu sur moi un effet certain.<p>

Ces maux de crâne désormais étaient résiduels d'un manque de sommeil ou d'une consommation excessive de calmant, me prévenant ainsi qu'il serait sage de m'abstenir d'abuser de somnifère pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Je faisais pourtant attention à ne pas dépasser la dose mais je devais aussi être honnête et avouer que si quelques fois le sommeil me venait naturellement, j'avais désormais pris l'habitude de le devancer. Pourquoi ? Parce je restais alors libre de l'entrave de toutes émotions.

Je pris une gorgée d'eau mais rien n'y fait. Après avoir avalé deux cachets de paracétamol, je décidai de ne pas me forcer et titubant tant bien que mal j'atteins et fermai les épais rideaux de ma chambre et me rallongeai. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, j'essayai de garder les yeux ouverts pour ne pas repartir dans un sommeil léger qui serait alors propices aux rêves, et surtout aux cauchemars. Mais ils finirent par se fermer malgré moi et je me réveillai une demi-heure plus tard, en sueur, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Alors pour chasser mes démons, je luttai à l'aide de bons souvenirs comme l'avaient été pour moi nos nuits à Paris, et plus que tout, notre toute première nuit en tant que maris.

Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Surtout à cause de l'atmosphère qui avait entouré ce moment. L'idée au départ nous avait été lancée comme une plaisanterie mais nous y avions adhéré parce qu'au début nous ne pouvions résister au challenge et ensuite parce qu'après tout, il s'agissait presque d'une tradition.

Mon époux et moi avions donc décidé de pousser à l'extrême, l'extase que serait ce moment unique qu'est la première sauterie conjugale et nous étions abstenus de tous contacts pendant un mois entier. L'horreur ! Mais entre les divers préparatifs du mariage et le serment que nous avions échangé de ne pas nous auto-satisfaire sauf si urgence, nous avions tant bien que mal tenu notre pari. Cela n'avait pas été sans difficulté, je ne vous raconte même pas la mauvaise humeur quasi perpétuelle dans laquelle nous étions. Mais le temps s'était écoulé et avant que l'on ne s'en rende compte, nous étions arrivés à Paris.

Le jour de notre arrivée, nous avions été bien trop fatigués et fébriles pour la consommation de notre nuit de noce. Qui plus est, nous étions en pleine journée, ce qui ne collait pas à notre vision des choses et donc après une coupe de champagne, qui nous avait été gracieusement offerte par l'hôtel, nous nous étions endormis en nous répétant encore et encore combien nous nous étions extatiques à l'idée d'être officiellement la propriété de l'autre.

A mon réveil, je me souviens que je dus faire preuve d'un self control hors norme pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le fait qu'il soit grincheux quand on le réveillait avant son horloge interne, y était aussi pour quelque chose. Mais qu'importe, une douzaine d'heures de sommeil bien méritée, une douche rapide et un petit déjeuner léger plus tard et nous n'avions pas perdu de temps pour tester notre endurance au sport le plus vieux du monde : celui de chambre.

J'allais enfin mettre un terme à la période la plus longue asexuellement parlant de ma vie, du moins depuis notre toute première fois. Je ne regrettais pas notre choix mais j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être revenu dans ma peau de jeune puceau. J'avais peur de jouir trop vite et un simple contact de ses mains contre ma peau me donnait un avant-goût du paradis.

Mais le souvenir de cette première fois, à ce nouveau stade que nous entamions tous deux, se devait d'être mémorable. Nous avions tous deux besoin de contrôler nos ardeurs autant que peut se faire, afin de mieux savourer cette première étreinte. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais !

Il avait été le premier à céder à la tentation et m'avait embrassé avec douceur. Ses lèvres avaient encore le goût du kaki qu'il venait de déguster, et la douceur du fruit se mêlait à la menthe de son dentifrice. Voulant profiter de ce moment où nous redécouvrions ensemble, par de simples attouchements, de simples échanges où nos lèvres se pressaient chastement les unes contre les autres, nous allions doucement, tendrement, le plus lentement possible.

Mais bientôt, je n'y tins plus et j'approfondis notre baiser. Quand j'eus enfin réussi à lui faire ouvrir ces lèvres que j'affectionnais tant, après une bataille acharnée où lèvres et mains furent des adversaires intransigeants, nos langues se trouvèrent enfin. Elles se mirent à danser ensemble en parfaite harmonie, reprenant le rythme qu'elles n'avaient pas oublié malgré la restriction à laquelle elles avaient été soumises. Bien vite, la température de nos corps grimpa et la passion prit le dessus.

Je me laissai envahir par le sentiment de puissance que me donnaient nos étreintes. Dans ses bras, je me sentais fort, invincible, terriblement puissant. C'était le contraste entre ce sentiment et sa dominance quelque minute plus tard qui rendirent les choses plus excitantes. Il avait une manière bien à lui de s'y prendre, me forçant subtilement et sans violence aucune à rendre les armes, pour apprécier ce jeu subtil qu'il avait perfectionné avec art, pour jouer avec mes nerfs et pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Ce corps, contre le mien, fit monter en moi une envie primitive et après avoir retiré ma langue de sa bouche, je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise avec empressement, ayant tout à coup besoin de me sentir au fond de lui, de l'entendre crier et répéter mon nom comme une litanie. Je fus arrêté dans mon élan par les minuscules boutons de sa chemise. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il opte pour des vêtements si compliqués à ôter ? Je le pressai et l'encourageai doucement à l'aide de mots auxquels il ne pouvait résister, pour qu'il accélère la cadence et me prête une main experte et aimante dans cet exercice difficile qu'était son effeuillage. Je redécouvris enfin son torse, qui ne portait pas l'ombre d'un poil mais qui restait décidément soyeux et invitant chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Je le déshabillai à la va-vite, pantalon, chemise qui perdit au passage un bouton et bientôt je pus lui arracher son boxer. Et d'abord pourquoi portait-il un boxer pour notre lune de miel quand moi j'étais en mode commando sous mon jean ?

Il rit doucement et m'embrassa le cou sensuellement, autorisant sa langue à ré-explorer tous ses endroits extrêmement sensibles qui s'y trouvaient. Mais je refusai de me laisser déconcentrer de ma tache première. Pour cette soirée, je voulais le toucher et le caresser tandis que la fureur de nos baisers nous entrainerait vers d'autres contrées. L'empressement qui m'animait, n'avait d'égale que la sienne et l'amour nous enveloppa de sa chaleur comme dans un cocon. Je ne sus pas à quel moment j'avais été dérouté de ma destination première mais quand je repris mes esprit, j'avais placé mes bras autour du cou de ma moitié pour approfondir notre baiser et j'étais nu comme au jour de ma naissance. Oh mon d…, ce baiser était si bon. Il me faisait fondre. La main qui caressait ma cuisse remonta le long de mon dos et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, je me retrouvai plaqué entre le lit et l'objet de mes désirs.

Je ne m'avouai pas pour autant vaincu et avant qu'il ne comprenne mon intention, je passai ma main sur son torse en prenant un malin plaisir à ériger du mieux possible ses deux boutons de chairs qui ne demandaient que cela. Cela le fit gémir de surprise et de plaisir et il reprit mes lèvres avec fougue. Sans interrompre le baiser, les mains de mon amant se glissèrent sur mon torse, descendant inexorablement jusqu'à mon sexe. Mais impitoyable, mon époux ne fit que m'effleurer pour commencer, un doigt délicat se posant sur ma verge tendue et quelque peu douloureuse.

Impatient, j'interrompis notre baiser pour interroger mon homme du regard. Nos regards se mêlèrent et l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux, me calma. Sans me quitter du regard, il prit mon sexe dans sa main et me caressa doucement tout en recollant nos lèvres dans un baiser avec trop de langue et de salive mais qui me parut juste parfait. Je me sentais sexy et l'accélération des mouvements qu'il appliquait sur mon sexe se firent plus francs, m'arrachant de nombreux soupirs et marmonnements de plaisirs. J'haletais maintenant mais je me refusais à éteindre l'orgasme sans lui et je posai ma main droite sur la sienne.

Il me sourit malicieusement, sachant à l'avance que j'étais au bord du précipice et se recula un instant pour mieux me regarder. Ses yeux étaient aussi dilatés que les miens et à voir l'expression de son visage, il était aussi avide _**de plus**_ que moi. Sa bouche cependant, descendit le long de mon torse avant de s'arrêter sur mes hanches un instant. Ses lèvres roses reprirent leur parcours avec un sourire dévastateur qui s'incurva et y resta alors qu'il s'approchait de la destination où je souhaitais qu'il fasse une escale et mon souffle s'accéléra. Je ne sais pas comment je fis pour ne pas jouir sur le champ parce que quand il lécha juste la pointe de mon sexe, mon gland avait envoyé à mon cerveau une décharge si intense que je crus défaillir.

J'étais au bout de mes limites et mon érection devenait vraiment douloureuse. Je me décidai à rendre les armes quand une sensation inattendue, pire que celle que j'avais jusque là ressentit, s'installa quand alors que mon époux enfourna mon sexe dans sa bouche, y glissant par la même occasion un anneau qui m'empêcherait de littéralement bruler jusqu'à combustion complète. Il fallait que j'admette qu'il savait faire dans la matière ! Un dieu du sexe mais pour le pauvre homme que j'étais, qui avais survécu tant bien que mal à un mois d'abstinence totale, il s'agissait réellement de torture.

-Mon amour, décidai-je de plaider ma cause.

-Chut mon cœur ! Je veux que l'on prenne notre temps ce soir.

-Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, suppliai-je. J'ai trop envie de toi. Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

-Oh bien sur que oui sauf que moi, j'ai comme qui dirait, hum… pris certaines précautions pour tenir plus longtemps.

Je serrai les dents et sentis les larmes de frustrations monter. C'était trop injuste. Dans mon élan, je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit d'apaiser mes sens par une petite gâterie. Et pourquoi y aurais pensé quand j'avais un époux fraichement débauché pour la chose ? J'aurais pourtant du me douter qu'il serait impitoyable et machiavélique pour cette 'seconde' première fois. Je suppose que c'était un juste retour des choses.

-Relax, mon amour, je ne vais pas te laisser patienter beaucoup plus longtemps, me susurra-t-il dans l'oreille avant de se déplacer et d'ouvrir le premier tiroir de la commode. Quand il en sortit une bouteille pleine de lubrifiant, je ne pus retenir un soupir de joie.

Prenant son temps, il appliqua consciencieusement sur les doigts de sa main droite du lubrifiant, prenant le temps de réchauffer le liquide entre les doigts. Passant doucement sur ma verge, il balada ensuite sa main à l'arrière de mes testicules, se dirigeant tranquillement et avec nonchalance vers sur la raie de mes fesses. Mon souffle se fit court et je fermai les yeux pour mieux apprécier la tempête qui faisait rage en moi. Me léchant le lobe de l'oreille, il commença à me masser doucement, me détendant sans toutefois pénétrer cet endroit si intime et sensible, m'arrachant des gémissements sourds.

-Si tu ne fais pas **plus**, commençai-je à le menacer avant d'être interrompu par ses lèvres sur lesquelles flottait un sourire sarcastique. Le bâtard savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et vu l'état dans lequel il me mettait, sans force, complètement esclave de mes sens et de mon désir, il savait que j'avais peu d'énergie et de sang au cerveau pour livrer bataille.

Lentement, il me pénétra d'un doigt. Laissant un soupir de bonheur et de contentement m'échapper, je partis aveuglément à la recherche de son autre main. J'avais besoin d'un port d'attache. Nos mains doigts s'entrelacèrent enfin, de manière presque automatiquement, sans que j'eus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, me rassurant et m'ancrant à lui. Bientôt, je bougeai mes hanches à la recherche d'une plus grande friction quand il se décida à répondre à mes attentes.

Il enfonça rapidement un deuxième doigt dans mon intimité mais le plaisir fut remplacé par une fulgurante douleur. Je ne pus retenir le petit cri qui m'échappa et je fermai mes paupières avec force. Bon sang, je n'avais pas eu si mal depuis ma première fois. Plus jamais, je ne me laisserai aller à l'abstinence aussi longtemps. C'était du masochisme à l'état pur.

Sans enlever ses doigts, mon époux chercha à me distraire en m'embrassant et en arrêtant ses mouvements, me lançant le temps de me réhabituer à sa présence. Rouvrant les yeux, je lui communiquais à l'aide d'un regard qu'il pouvait reprendre ses attouchements et il recommença un léger mouvement de va et vient puis de cisaille, cherchant un instant ma prostate et la trouvant rapidement.

Nous étions repartis de plus belle et nos mains se séparèrent. La sienne remonta le long de ma joue, pour me caresser le visage, les lèvres, la tempe, repoussant mes cheveux humides de sueur, se servant de son autre main pour me préparer avant de se guider un peu plus tard pour se glisser en moi. La douleur revint, cette fois plus aiguë et j'enfonçai mes ongles dans ses épaules, mordant ma lèvre pour ne pas gémir et l'affoler mais ne pouvant retenir mes larmes. Il continua à s'insérer plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne nous sépare l'un de l'autre. Il était aussi proche de moi qu'il le pouvait compte tenu de notre position et il se figea une minute en prenant conscience de mes larmes.

Je lui souris doucement et il m'embrassa amoureusement, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, me laissant le temps de m'accommoder à sa taille et à sa largeur de nouveau. Ses lèvres, elles ne restaient pas inactives et entre les mots d'amour et les petits compliments, je me sentis chéri et aimé, à tel point que je le serrai plus fort dans mes bras, me blottissant contre lui, cherchant à me perdre en lui. Bientôt la douleur fut gérable et d'un mouvement de tête léger, je lui fis signe de bouger. Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes et bougea doucement. Le plaisir fit poindre le bout de son nez. Enfin ! Emportés par le plaisir, mon amant ressentit le besoin de se rapprocher encore plus de moi et soulevant mes hanches, me poussa à enrouler mes jambes autour de lui, lui permettant de s'enfonçant encore plus.

Cette fois mêlé à la douleur, se trouva mon plaisir. Intense, brulant, incomparable. Notre rythme s'intensifia et je perdis pied. Tout allait vite, était si bon, si parfait, si, si… Les larmes roulaient librement de mes yeux. C'était trop, j'étais submergé, écrasé par mes sentiments. Tout était trop, trop fort. J'étais dans un endroit que je ne savais nommer. Enfer ou paradis, tout ce que je savais c'est que la passion était intimement liée à la douleur qui elle-même laissait place à l'extase.

Mon époux ne me quittait pas des yeux et des larmes brillaient aussi dans les siens. Le moment était magique, unique, rien qu'à nous. Sans un mot, il commença alors des va-et-vient langoureux, prenant le temps me pénétrer totalement, avant de ressortir presque entièrement. Le mouvement, même rapide restait doux, frôlant ou frappant à chaque mouvement, ma prostate.

- Plus fort, plus vite, le suppliai-je.

Un baiser, un sourire et il répondit à ma demande, accélérant le tempo, donnant de puissants et rapides coups de butoirs, nous approchant du point de non-retour. La sueur perlait sur son front, son souffle se fit court. Peu après il se contracta violemment et jouit avant de s'écrouler sur moi, vidé et satisfait. Nos souffles étaient laborieux mais moi, je continuais de gémir, lui demandant d'enlever l'anneau, ce qu'il fit et finalement l'orgasme me balaya si fort que je m'évanouis.

Quand je repris conscience, mon époux avait un air inquiet et satisfait de lui-même sur son beau visage. La seconde 'première' fois avait été aussi magnifique que la toute première.

Quelques baisers et de nombreux 'je t'aime' plus tard et nous étions repartis pour le round 2.

Alors comment avions nous pu passer d'un couple si comblé à ça ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Mal dans mes pompes et avec la flemme de sortir pour aérer mon esprit, je capitulai définitivement et décidai de passer ce qui me restait de cette journée au lit, à regarder ce que m'offrait les milles et une chaines auxquelles j'avais droit et qui étaient comprises dans le prix de la chambre. Plus que quelques heures avant de cesser cette torture et de passer à un autre décor mais elles promettaient d'être longues.

Seul bon point, le temps continuait à s'écouler doucement mais surement, et bientôt il fut minuit : J-3 !

* * *

><p>Tout s'est bien passé ? Pas trop de turbulences ? Cette étape 3 est une première pour moi alors j'espère qu'elle ne fut pas trop désagréable. Enfin escale numéro 3 et un prochain départ avec pour destination Londres !<p>

Amicalement. Votre commandant de bord.

Oh... ayez la gentillesse de me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur ma première fois (rougis) à écrire une scène M !Merci !


	4. Back to London

**DISCLAIMER** : Ne possède pas les personnages mais l'histoire en revanche est mienne.

Etes-vous prêt pour cette quatrième partie de notre périple? Pour ceux qui poursuivent ce petit bout de chemin avec moi, les consignes de sécurité restent les mêmes donc prière de garder vos ceintures attachées durant la totalité du voyage.

**Author Note**:Merci infiniment à toi Sylsione pour ta review. Elle m'a fait bigrement plaisir. Par contre ne sois pas si sur, sait-on jamais ce qui peut se passer? !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Back to London<strong>

* * *

><p>Un dernier regard en arrière et je quittai l'hôtel du Ritz pour me rendre au métro, direction la gare du Nord. Là bas se trouverait l'Eurostar qui me conduirait vers Londres, la dernière étape de mon parcours.<p>

Initialement, notre lune de miel avait compté l'étape incontournable de Venise mais je ne n'avais pu me résoudre à me rendre là bas, seul et potentiellement brisé. Cela aurait été la goutte d'eau qui aurait fait déborder le vase.

Après avoir subi les contrôles règlementaires et être passé par la salle d'attente où je dégustai une dernière viennoiserie de chez Paul, et on nous annonça l'embarquement ainsi que le départ imminent de notre Eurostar. Assis dans le train qui me conduirait un pas plus prêt du moment que je redoutais le plus, je me retrouvais replonger dans mes pensées. Et plus précisément à la veille du mariage de Sandra, qui s'était déroulé cinq ans après le mien.

J'avais eu le privilège d'être son témoin et garçon d'honneur et comme nombreux d'entre nous, elle avait attendu la dernière minute avant de se mettre à paniquer. Je dois avouer que je m'y attendais et c'est avec sérieux que j'avais embrassé mon rôle.

Elle m'avait demandé avec ses grands yeux vert de biche, et une confiance aveugle, qu'elle avait su préservé en sortant de l'enfance, en ceux qu'elle aimait, comment j'avais pu être si sur de moi et de mon couple. Elle s'émerveillait de mon assurance face à cette certitude qui était la mienne de savoir que j'aimerais mon compagnon jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Sandra, pour une raison qui m'échappait, était extrêmement protectrice de ma personne et bien que nous ayons à peine deux mois de différence, elle prenait à cœur son rôle d'ainée.

-Il m'a fallu du temps avant de comprendre mes sentiments pour lui, lui avais-je alors avoué alors que nous étions tous les deux installés dans son lit, elle avec un masque verdâtre sur le visage et moi qui contemplait le travail qu'elle réalisait en ce moment sur mes ongles d'orteils. Cependant, une fois que j'eus réalisé l'étendue de ceux-ci, mon monde a entièrement changé. Ca va peut-être te paraître cliché mais c'était comme s'il répondait à toutes mes prières, tous mes rêves. Il était parfaitement proche de mon plus grand fantasme, je l'avais attendu toute ma vie. C'était à l'idée qu'un jour, je rencontrerais cette âme sœur, cette personne qui me comprendrait sans un mot, avec un seul regard qui m'avait permis d'avancer, de continuer, de ne pas céder au désespoir. Sans même le connaitre, il m'avait sauvé la vie et quand je l'avais vu, réellement vu pour la première fois, sans ces restrictions que je m'étais posé moi-même, j'avais été sous le charme. Crois moi, quand je te dis que je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de moi, que le jour où je lui ai demandé de m'épouser Sandy. Il est la pièce de moi qui avait toujours été manquante. Sans lui, je suis comme desséché, je n'ai plus aucun raison de vivre.

Emue, elle aussi, Sandra avait versé une larme devant ma confession mais têtue comme elle pouvait l'être, je savais qu'elle n'arrêterait pas là. Elle cherchait la petite bête, voulait me faire comprendre une chose essentielle. Je ne le savais juste pas !

-Mais cette fusion que vous expérimentez en ce moment, n'as-tu pas peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une fulgurante combustion, d'une passion éphémère qui prendra fin tôt ou tard quand le carburant sera à court ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un si amoureux et passionnel que vous deux mais d'un autre côté, cette intensité me pousse à me questionner.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais il faut que tu comprennes que notre relation a plusieurs facettes. Nous ne nous sommes pas jetés la tête première dans cette aventure, loin de là. Nous avons appris à nous connaitre, à nous découvrir et ce qui me conforte est qu'avant toute chose, nous sommes amis. Avec cette garantie, je ne peux qu'être en paix avec moi-même. Enfin quant à ta peur, je suis conscient que la passion a une durée de vie limitée, tous les couples l'expérimentent à un moment où un autre de leur relation. Il y a la terreur du cap des trois ans puis des sept et enfin le mariage. Il est de notre ressort de faire en sorte de nous réapprovisionner en tendresse, et en petite attention en temps voulu pour raviver la flamme. Et nous y travaillons chaque jour.

-Tu es si positif, j'aimerai être comme toi et croire que le meilleur est toujours à venir mais…

-Sandra, tout se passera bien. Il n'y aucune raison pour toi de tout remettre en cause. Ton futur mari est un homme doux et prévenant et si tu ne l'épuises pas trop avec tous tes caprices ma belle, il survivra _peut-être_ à votre première année de mariage.

Après ma petite pique, une bataille d'oreillers avait commencé. Essoufflés, nous nous étions ensuite occupés de finir son soin de peau avant de nous allonger dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un fond musical apaisant.

-Merci, m'avait-elle dit à ce moment-là. Tu es le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir.

-Je le pense aussi, l'avais-je taquiné. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la beauté de cette instant ? Tu as toute une vie d'amour et de bonheur qui t'ouvre les bras. Sans compter que dès demain soir, je devrais te donner du Madame. T'imagines? Non mais où va le monde ?

Je ris doucement avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

-Tu seras la plus belle mariée de toute l'année et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère et tu as prit ton temps mais tu es arrivé à moi! Je te souhaite aussi tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur au monde. Je ne peux m'empêcher quelques fois d'être pessimiste et je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te dise cela mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de craindre que la fin de votre relation ne soit imminente et tragique. Tu es tellement plus investi dans cette union que lui. Tu t'oublies une fois sur deux en sa présence et je ne peux me retenir de me dire qu'une telle abnégation ne peut-être sans répercussion.

Aujourd'hui je comprenais enfin ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire…d'une certaine façon.

Je m'étais trop reposé sur lui, je n'avais pas su faire la part des choses. Mon époux s'était retrouvé avec un ombre de moi-même, un homme qui n'avait plus d'opinion propre, qui se conformait à toutes ses demandes, qui se perdait dans sa peur de ne pas être suffisant ou à la hauteur. Je nous avais d'une certaine manière conduit à notre propre perte.

J'arrivai enfin à Londres Pancras et après être descendu dans mon hôtel, je prenais un ticket pour aller me promener. Direction Hyde Park où je mangeai un bout avant de me rafraichir les idées en me dirigeant vers Buckingham Palace. Bien qu'à des milliers de kilomètres, je me souviens encore du mariage de Kate et William et de l'impact que cela avait eu sur notre printemps et été 2011.

Je finis la journée sur Oxford Circus où je mangeai dans un célèbre Fish and Chips, après m'être acheté une écharpe bien chaude. J'avais oublié à quel point le froid pouvait être mordant en Angleterre. Le vent était traître et je cherchais un pub où je pourrai prendre un remontant quand je ne pus résister aux divers spectacles musicaux qui était offert à Piccadilly Circus et ses environs.

Le spectacle avait été magnifique et je l'avais regardé avec un œil expert mais toujours contemplatif de ce que pouvait produire l'être humain. Quand je ressortis de la salle, il était un peu plus de 23 heures et je me décidai à prendre un taxi pour rentrer.

Arrivé à bon port, je fonçai sous une douche pour y puiser un peu de chaleur. J'activai la radio sous le jet avec pour fond sonore, un CD que je connaissais par cœur mais que je ne comprenais réellement que depuis peu. Il s'agissait une chanteuse britannique de ma jeunesse, à la voix grave et forte en émotion qui s'insinuait toujours sous ma peau, me rappelant que j'aurai du me protéger un peu plus, j'aurai du envisager l'option qu'un jour mon monde et mon socle s'effriterai sous mes pieds. Me frictionnant avec rage, le refrain « Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead! » me rendait fou par sa justesse.

Je sortais de la cabine de douche, extérieurement réchauffé. L'image que me renvoyait le miroir, était celui d'un homme en sursit. Il manquait de la vie dans ses yeux et des kilos sur son corps trop maigre. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers ma sacoche.

J'y récupérai ma boite de médoc et y puisai une fois de plus la petite pilule bleue. Une fois prise, je m'installai dans mon lit et m'enroulais dans les draps froids. La moitié restante de mon cœur appelant avec détresse son autre moitié. L'appel resta sans réponse et la douleur s'intensifia. Me roulant en boule, j'attendis de me sentir groggy et déconnecté.

J-2 nous voila !

* * *

><p>On arrive vers la fin de notre voyage. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire !<p>

Ne soyez pas timide et laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


	5. La vie est trop courte

**DISCLAIMER** : Ne possède pas les personnages mais l'histoire en revanche est mienne.

Installez-vous confortablement pour cette avant dernière partie de notre périple. Les consignes de sécurité restent les mêmes donc prière de garder vos ceintures attachées et votre coeur bien accroché durant les derniers moments de ce voyage.

**Author Note**: Merci infiniment à toi Leaandthepen pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'intrigue te plaise.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : La vie est trop courte<strong>

* * *

><p>Le crépuscule est un moment et un phénomène particulier. Cette lueur atmosphérique, due à la diffusion de la lumière solaire, a toujours eu le don de me laisser admiratif.<p>

A l'échelle de notre monde, où même de l'univers, le temps que nous passons à vivre, à étudier, à nous aimer est insignifiant. C'est un peu comme si un jeune couple se vantait d'être ensemble depuis une année entière alors qu'ils s'adressent à des octogénaires qui avaient passé leur vie ensemble depuis l'âge de 15 ans. De la gnognotte quoi !

C'est pour cela que j'ai tant de respect et d'espoir quand je vois le crépuscule. Cette lueur peut être admirée lorsque le soleil vient de se coucher mais aussi quand il se lève. Il commence et termine la journée, fermant la boucle complètement. Elle symbolise une certaine perfection, La fixer, c'est peu ma façon à moi de me dire qu'il y a et aura toujours un lendemain, un mieux, une chance de rectifier le tir.

C'est pour cela que chaque matin, quand le sommeil me fait défaut, je contemple avec humilité cette lueur, qui vient balayer les ombres de la nuit pour y apporter une myriade de couleurs, toutes plus sublimes et plus chaudes les unes que les autres.

Tout cela m'est d'autant plus cher car à moins de 24 heures de la grande date, la journée s'ouvrait devant moi avec ce magnifique crépuscule que je pouvais contempler du haut du troisième étage, où se situait ma chambre dans l'hôtel Sofitel, dans lequel je m'étais installé à mon arrivée à Londres. Cette lueur me redonnait confiance en l'avenir et me confortait dans l'exécution finale de ce voyage.

Moins de cinq heures plus tard, j'embarquai dans le train qui me conduirait dans les landes anglaises et plus précisément dans les Moors du Yorkshire, où se trouvait une petite maison que louait comme chambre d'hôtes, une famille habitant les environs. L'endroit avait été choisi par mes soins alors que je n'avais que 18 ans, comme le lieu de nos premières vacances en amoureux. Les lieux revêtaient une magie spéciale à mes yeux car dans mon adolescence, j'y avais rêvé à maintes reprises d'y gambader.

Cette envie avait été déclenchée suite à mes nombreuses fugues imaginaires où je trouvais refuge dans les divers écrits des sœurs Brontë. Je m'étais fait le serment d'y séjourner moi-même quelques jours, afin d'y apprécier l'ambiance romanesque et celtique qui se dégageait de toutes leurs histoires.

Le moment était enfin venu, quand pour l'obtention de mon bac et de mon entrée dans une prestigieuse université, mes parents m'avaient offerts un voyage avec la personne et la destination de mon choix pour une semaine entière. A l'aide de quelques baisers et de multiples promesses, j'avais donc convaincu ma moitié de faire une croix sur un voyage plus exotique et l'avais entrainé avec moi au cœur de l'Angleterre. Je voulais qu'il partage cette première fois avec moi, je voulais expérimenter cette beauté en même temps que lui, avec sa main fermement placée au creux de la mienne.

Il y a quelque chose d'électrisant dans le fait de partager une passion avec celui ou celle que l'on aime. A notre rencontre, mon époux et moi, nous étions focalisés sur ce qui nous rapprochait, sur toutes ces petites choses que nous avions en commun et apprécions, tels que la mode, la musique ou les divers cafés au monde. Nous minimisions nos différences telles que mon amour pour le sport et son engouement pour les potins entre filles. Et puis petit à petit, ces petites différences avaient constitué un monde à découvrir, un univers à partager avec l'autre.

Ma passion pour la lecture, je l'avais acquise pendant mon enfance où malgré mon apparence normale, je sentais déjà en moi cette différence sur laquelle je n'arrivais à mettre le doigt. Il me parut donc évident lui faire partager ces nouveaux écrits dont je me délectais plus grand.

Son amour pour le voyage, il me l'avait transmise. Moi pour qui cela ne signifiait qu'un déplacement de plus, dans une machine qui volait à des milliers de kilomètres au dessus du sol, me rendant claustrophobe. Moi pour qui, le tourisme n'était qu'une succession de monuments les uns à la suite des autres que je devais visiter initialement avec ma nourrice puis avec un assistant de mes parents chaque été, pour ma culture générale. J'en étais devenus accro. De ce partage était né, un amour véritable et un respect de l'autre pour ses différences, pour son caractère unique.

Oh bien sur, nous avions eu nos différents où le ton montait, les mots virulents étaient lancés sans réflexion, mais les réconciliations n'en étaient que plus belles et plus tard commémoratives de ce que nous possédions. Et c'est ainsi qu'avec le temps, nous avions appris à respecter de plus en plus ces différences et, elles avaient fini par perdre ce statut pour devenir des sujets appréciables puis appréciés.

Je me souviens encore qu'à notre arrivée dans les landes anglaises, nous étions restés sans voix, émus par l'authenticité et la beauté des lieux. Ensuite nous avions voulu y graver des souvenirs intimes et nous y avions folâtrés, nous nous y étions poursuivis, hors d'haleine le sourire aux lèvres, le visage radieux. Nos cœurs étaient si pleins de tendresse et de joie, nous cerveaux si surs que rien ne changerait, que rien, ni personne ne pourrait s'immiscer entre nous.

Avions-nous eu tort ?

Parce que bien que classiques, les livres des sœurs Brontë avaient été source de railleries pour moi en ce temps là mais je n'avais pas abandonné ma passion, et l'avais juste poursuivi à l'abri des regards réprobateurs dans l'havre de paix que représentait ma chambre.

Ces écrits et plus précisément cette citation de Charlotte Brontë :_**"La vie me semble trop courte pour la passer à entretenir des ressentiments ou ressasser des griefs"**_ m'avait d'ailleurs permis de continuer mon chemin, faisant fi de toutes les personnes qui m'avait d'une façon ou d'une autre, blessé, physiquement, mentalement ou psychologiquement.

Elle me permettait encore aujourd'hui de continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre, m'efforçant à croire en des jours meilleurs.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, mes pas étaient lents, mon esprit ailleurs ou plus précisément fixé sur ce colis qui était arrivé. Son contenu me perturbait au plus haut point car il m'était entièrement sorti de la tête. Les marchandises avaient été commandées dans un moment de désespoir, où nulle lueur ne perçait l'aura de détresse dans laquelle j'étais entourée. Il en résultait que j'avais peur, peur de moi-même, de ce que je serais capable de faire si je ne trouvais ma rédemption en lui.

Je ne savais plus quoi en penser.

Ma plus grande préoccupation était redevenue mon téléphone, ce gadget dernier cri qui restait toujours plus silencieux. Rien que ce matin, j'avais vérifié à plusieurs reprises que sa batterie était pleine, que le réseau était parfait, que les petites barres au nombre de quatre étaient toutes présentes et elles l'étaient. Oui, elles l'étaient. Pourtant nul n'avait ressenti le besoin de me joindre ou même de m'envoyer un petit message. Et dans nul, j'incluais bien sur une personne en particulier. La seule qui importait vraiment !

Alors je doutais de nouveau…de ma place, de ma valeur, de mon envie de perdurer.

Et puis l'angoisse du jour J déferla car dans les continuels questionnements le temps s'était écoulé doucement mais surement.

Le grand jour était là avec les lueurs timides de l'aurore, et moi, saisi jusqu'à la moelle, je m'en remettais à ma destinée. L'instant de vérité était arrivé.

* * *

><p>Dernière escale. Le voyage touche à sa fin. Rendez vous vendredi pour savoir si oui ou non, il y aura réunion ou pas de nos protagonistes.<p> 


	6. Attente d'un crépuscule

**DISCLAIMER** : Ne possède pas les personnages mais l'histoire en revanche est mienne.

**Author Note**: Merci infiniment à Totaly Klaine, Leaandthepen, en-passant1, Behh, Sylsione, Elerynna, Maloutte, Cass, Liberlycaride et KlainyKlaina pour m'avoir fait le cadeau d'une review ou de plusieurs sur cette fiction. Je vous en remercie milles fois car il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que d'avoir un retour sur votre histoire après avoir passé des heures à écrire et à vous donner à fond ! Vous êtes géniaux et c'est grâce à vous si je continue à poster mes écrits au lieu de les garder bien au chaud dans mon ordi ou cahiers alors **merci infiniment** !

* * *

><p>Ici le commandant de bord. Nous allons bientôt atterrir et je vous demanderai donc une dernière fois de bien vouloir vous attacher correctement et de vous installer confortablement pour ces derniers instants de voyage. Merci à vous d'avoir choisi Air Crépuscule. J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié ces divers périples avec moi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Attente d'un crépuscule<strong>

* * *

><p>Avez-vous déjà fait l'expérience d'une attente déchirante? Vous savez, celle qui vous prend à la gorge et aux tripes?<p>

Après tout, qui n'a pas le jour des résultats du bac, lors d'un entretien ou d'un examen de santé ressentit la boule d'angoisse qui se forme et ne cesse de grossir sans cesse, vous empêchant de vous concentrer sur autre chose que sur la désagréable sensation qui vous envahit.

Vous avez alors l'impression de n'être que cela, une boule de stress. Rien d'autre ne vous intéresse, il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse vous satisfaire et c'est de savoir enfin….

Ce besoin de connaitre, d'être sur de ce qui vous attend au bout du chemin devient une obsession. Chacun l'expérimente à sa façon, pour certains c'est la trépidation, les sueurs froides, les vomissements intempestifs, une énergie trop importante et qui ne peut être canalisée. Vous changez dix fois de vêtements car vous ne vous sentez à l'aise dans aucun d'entre eux et puis vous arpentez les couloirs, la pièce, l'endroit où vous êtes. Pour d'autres, c'est comme si on vous déconnectait de la réalité, vous êtes toujours dans l'expectative mais dans votre propre bulle.

Et puis la réponse arrive enfin, sous format de courrier, ou de paroles, de mails ou que sais-je encore et puis vous êtes fixés. La pression retombe et vous criez, vous pleurez, vous brisez quelque chose au pire, embrassez la personne la plus proche de vous. Pour les plus chanceux la nouvelle est positive et la vie semble rose, pour les autres, c'est la déception, le coup de grâce. Mais au moins on sait, c'est écrit noir sur blanc et on peut passer à autre chose.

D'autres fois pourtant il n'y a pas de réponses, juste un vide. Ce vide signifie quelque chose, ou du moins on le croit, mais quoi exactement ? C'est la pire réponse, car l'attente se poursuit inévitablement mais avec un gout rance. On se dit qu'il y a encore un espoir, peut-être la lettre s'est-elle perdue ou le facteur est en retard, le réseau téléphonique est peut-être perturbé et puis d'autres fois, ce silence est tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour comprendre…

Mais bon voila, il est minuit et quinze minutes. Le jour J s'est écoulé sans l'ombre d'un doute et vous, vous êtes à J+1, sans aucune nouvelle. Vous souhaitez pouvoir stopper le temps mais vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir.

Ce qui blesse, c'est de savoir que la vie continue alors que pour vous, le monde s'est arrêté. Vous êtes prisonnier de vos espoirs, de votre réalité.

Le constat est sans appel : il n'est pas venu, il a fait son choix et c'est de faire une croix sur vous.

La balle est une fois de plus dans votre camp et vous souhaitez partir à la recherche du contenu de ce fameux colis. Il y renferme votre délivrance.

En réalité, il contient une arme.

Elle est faite pour la chasse, vous a-t-on dit mais elle est assez petite, elle ressemble à n'importe quel arme à feu en fait. Vous pouvez la rallonger si vous le souhaitez ou du moins c'est l'argument que l'on vous a servi sur le site où vous en avez fait l'achat. Vous l'aviez acheté en ligne et fais livrer à cette adresse en prétendant vouloir vous adonner à la chasse. Les perdrix et faisans sont nombreux dans la région et vous souhaitez vous initier à l'art ou du moins c'est ce que vous avez prétendu. Vous avez suivi aux Etats- Unis des cours de tirs parce que tout est beaucoup plus simple pour ce genre de choses là bas qu'ici.

Pourtant quand le colis est arrivé, vous avez été surpris. Vous pensiez que vous vous seriez fait arrêter d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si vous avez un permis de chasse.

Il s'agissait avant tout d'un appel à l'aide. Encore un qui n'avait pas été entendu.

Vous avez fait le plein de munitions pour ne pas porter d'attention sur vous l'avant-veille. Après tout qui demande une et une seule balle quand il part à la chasse. Pas même le meilleur des chasseurs.

Sortant de vos pensées, vous regardez autour de vous et vous réalisez qu'il ne vous sert plus à rien de rester là, à attendre dans le froid, à cet endroit même où une nouvelle vie avait débuté pour vous il y a de cela des années. Vous vous relevez tant bien que mal de l'endroit où vous vous étiez laissé tomber à genoux à minuit, défait. Vous avez enfin autorisé à votre corps le droit de verser ces larmes que vous aviez contenues depuis plus d'un an. Vous évacuez ainsi la peine qui représente la quasi-totalité de ce que vous représentez désormais.

Vous rentrez doucement, un pas après l'autre et vous vous offrez un verre de vin. La boisson vous fait penser à de la pisse de chat et vous la recrachez. Il vous faut quelque chose de plus fort, quelque chose qui vous fasse vous sentir vivant et efface cette sensation de n'être qu'une créature d'outre tombe qui vit comme sans émotion.

Vous vous dirigez vers l'arme et la chargez, puis la décharger à plusieurs reprises. Vous pleurez, mais vous n'avez pas la force de crier votre désespoir. Avoir des doutes signifie-t-il que vous tenez encore à la vie ? Mais pourquoi tenir à la vie quand elle ne veut pas de vous ?

Alors vous vous sentez l'âme aventureuse et vous ne placez qu'une balle dans le chargeur. C'est le jeu de la roulette russe. Vous souriez doucement car pour une raison ou pour une autre, cela vous renvoie à un souvenir de votre enfance quand vous vous déguisiez en monstres ou héros adorables pour Halloween. Vous étiez une fois Lucky Luke, l'homme qui tirait plus vite que son ombre.

Aujourd'hui vous êtes le monstre, insensible à ce qui l'entoure, avec une rage si intense que vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux selon vous, arrêter le carnage de suite, avant que vous ne commettiez quelque chose d'irréparable.

Quoi exactement ? Vous n'en êtes pas sur mais qu'importe.

Un autre verre de whisky dans le gosier et vous sentez la chaleur vous envahir et avec semble venir une certaine conscience de ceux que vous allez laisser derrière.

Vaut-il mieux laisser un message d'adieu ?

Ce serait un peu comme un message d'outre tombe vous pensez avec un humour noir. Vous ressentez le besoin de vous exprimer une dernière fois, de vous donner la chance d'être entendu. Mais pour qui est-ce le mieux ? Pour vous et ce besoin que vous avez de savoir que vous avez fait votre maximum, ou pour eux, pour être sûr qu'ils ne culpabilisent pas, qu'ils comprennent qu'ils étaient impuissants face à votre choix ?

Vous vous décidez à ne pas y réfléchir plus longtemps et à ne pas laisser de messages.

Qu'importe ce que vous écrirez, cela ne changera rien au fait que votre geste est égoïste et que vous vous faites passer avant eux ! Mais vous n'en pouvez plus. La bête qui est tapie au fond de votre âme depuis bien longtemps ne peut plus être apaisée.

Vous êtes prêt.

Une dernière gorgée à même la bouteille cette fois-ci.

Vous prenez en main l'arme, la regarder, l'admirer. Elle possède à elle seule, un tel pouvoir. Elle est en quelque sorte votre dernière amie, la destinataire de votre dernière émotion.

Vous soulevez le bras et pressez le canon contre votre tempe. Le contact est froid.

Vous fermez les yeux, vous vous dites que vous avez une chance sur six de mourir soit encore une trop grande probabilité de rester en vie mais c'est là, toute la magie du moment.

C'est le moment de vérité pour vous. Vous n'avez plus d'espoir, plus d'envie de continuer alors vous vous donnez la chance de tout arrêter en faisant le pari dément de ne pas survivre à ce coup. C'est tordu mais cette chance sur six est votre porte de sortie. Celle d'un lâche peut-être, mais la seule qui vous semble accessible.

Une dernière inspiration. Lente, profonde.

Un rush d'adrénaline pulse dans votre corps et vous procure du plaisir, peut-être le dernier?

Un sourire se forme sur vos lèvres et en un mouvement lent, vous placez votre doigt sur la gâchette. Et puis vous réalisez qu'après tout c'est bien vrai, en amour comme au jeu, le gagnant rafle le tout.

C'est la votre dernière pensée cohérente avant de presser l'arme.

Peut-être est-ce du au choc de la détonation, au recul que vous n'avez pas pris en compte ou à l'impact que fait la balle sur votre crâne mais vous vous sentez étrangement projeter sur le côté. Votre tête heurte un obstacle et vous vous sentez entre deux eaux.

Vous pensez entendre sa voix, douce ironie, le froid vous envahit, vous fermez les yeux en attendant de voir votre crépuscule.

* * *

><p>Voici donc la conclusion de cette fiction. Il est encore temps de partager avec moi votre avis alors n'hésitez pas à pousser le bouton review et à vous exprimer.<p>

Pour les plus sensibles qui refusent de voir Blaine, car oui c'était bien lui s'éteindre alors relisez les dernières lignes et vous y puiserez peut-être un réconfort.

Un dernier merci pour DevilKyo, minisofy, Taken Rainbow et pineapple2612 pour m'avoir laissé l'opportunité de les distraire le temps d'une courte fiction.


End file.
